We're brothers We're stuck together forever
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: Based on JONAS. What happens when Nick and Joe get in a big fight and an accident leaves Nick in a coma.
1. Chapter 1

Nick's POV-

I think this was the worst fight Joe and I have ever had. And it was all over a new song. I was trying to write for him and Stella, because their anniversary was coming up. They have be dating for almost four years now, but Joe didn't like the song no matter how many time I change it. He said the only reason I would write the song for them was to impress Macy. I've be dating her for almost five years. I trying to talk to Joe about it. I didn't need to impress Macy. She was happy that me and my brothers were taking a break for the frame. Kevin married Dani and they have a kid on the way. We are all happy for them. Their going to have a girl and she due to be born on the day JONAS officially became a band.

After fight with Joe for over two hours I got up and left. I was trying to just get away. Suddenly a car came rush up next to me. I braced myself for the impacted. The car hit me on the drivers side. My car started flipping over. When it come to a stop darkest start to come. Just before I passed out I saw the other car door open and Joe jump out. He started running to me. I passed out before he got to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe's POV-

When Nick left I know I need to fine him and talk to him. I knew he was only trying to help. The thing is I'm planing on asking Stella to marry me. I was going to do it on our anniversary. I didn't want Nick's song because I wanted to do it all.

I got in my car and started looking for Nick. I was driving faster then I normally do. I also wasn't watching wear I was going. I saw another car in front of me. I tried to slow down, but I didn't stop in time. I watched as the car flip over a few times. The worst was who I saw in the car. I got out of my car and ran to Nick. I opened his door and pulled him out. He was unconscious. Soon I heard an ambulance coming.

A/n- sorry it's short.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin's POV-

I was at home, sitting on the couch with Dani. I can't believe I'm about to be a Dad. Our little girl is due in four mouths. Dani's doing great. I already know we are going to have more kids.

Dani and I were watching TV, when my phone started ringing. I saw it was Joe.

"Hey brother. What's up"

"Nick was in a car crash"

"What"

"I hit our little brother"

"Are you at the hospital yet"

"Yes, but they won't tell me anything.

"I'm on my way."

I quickly told Dani what happened. We quickly got in the car and drove out there.

When we got to the hospital I found Joe. He told me that he and Nick had got in a big fight. That Nick drove off angry. How he was looking for Nick. The worst part was how he related it was Nick that he hit.


	4. Chapter 4

Macy's POV-

I was laying my bed updating on Facebook, when my iphone started ringing. I saw it was Joe. He told me everything. I run to the car. I got to the hospital in about 5 minutes. I ran up to the frond desk. "Nick Jonas". They told me what room he was in and I rush up the stairs. I found the room and Joe was sitting by Nick. He looked horrible. He had a black eye and stitches on his forehead. His left arm was wrapped in a cast. Joe left the room so I could be alone with Nick.

* * *

Nick's POV-

I don't know where I am. There white all around me. I seem to be in midair. I can here people talking. It sounds like my brothers. I also here Macy. I try to talk back to tell, but for some reason they can't here me. Everybody's crying. I don't know what's going on. I'm scared.


	5. Chapter 5

Joe's POV-

The doctor told us that Nick was in a coma. He said Nick should wake up in about a week. I feel so bad. This is all my fault. Nick was just trying to help me with Stella. If I just be watching where I was going I won't have hit him. Now he's fighting for his life.

It was getting late so Kevin and Dani took Macy home. I stayed with Nick. Once they we're gone I started talking to nick. I told him how sorry I was. And that I just want him back. I feel asleep hold Nick's hand. Later than night I felt him squeeze my hand.

* * *

Nick's POV-

I hear Joe talking to me. How sorry he was. I started feeling happy. Suddenly I start rising in the air, I could see Joe sit next to my bed. I could feel him holding my hand. As he opened his eyes I greeted him with a smile. "You can't lose me that easy.", I said. "We're brothers, were stuck together forever."

The End.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
